


Don’t steal the monkey’s banana

by Immovable_McLennon



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom Paul, Bottom Paul Fest, Bottom!Paul, It actually is about a banana, M/M, Top John, not too much though, smut (sort of), top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immovable_McLennon/pseuds/Immovable_McLennon
Summary: Paul eats the last banana that John claimed to be his. Punishment is in order.





	Don’t steal the monkey’s banana

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a lit of smut before and certainly never in English so pardon me for this.  
> Also English is not my first language and only my second McLennon story.

"Paul...!“, came John‘s voice from next to the bed.  
"What?“, was Paul’s answer as he looked at his boyfriend completely innocently. He was too focused on looking at John's body – again. Completely automatically his eyes wandered over his torso down to that fine line of hair that disappeared into John's black underpants. That sight made him lick his lips.  
"Hey. I'm up here.”  
Paul heard the amused voice of the other man.  
"What?“, he asked still with that innocent tone.  
"I want to know where you put my clothes.”  
"Why am I supposed to know that?"  
"Well who couldn't get them off me fast enough?", answered Lennon’s, thinking back on the previous night. Paul, who still felt the effects from last night, only answered that with: “Then they should be lying round here somewhere,”   
Paul found it hard to concentrate on what his boyfriend said. He'd rather do something else.  
"They're not though,” said John and started to look for his clothes again. "You could at least help me, you know."  
"Why should I? Get back into bed,“ said Paul, his hand reaching out for John, but the older one stepped aside.

"Later, Paulie. I'm hungry."  
"You what?", asked Paul surprised.   
"Come on..."  
"No, no, no. That is definitely George‘s part."  
"You're not really surprised, are you?", asked John.  
"Yes, somehow I am."  
John answered that with one of his trademark smirks and said: "Even after that night?"   
The grin on John face could really reach around his head if his ears weren't there. And that was definitely unusual considering the time. It was only eight in the morning on a free day. And if you think of when they finally went to sleep... It was definitely not yet John’s time to be in such a good mood.

"Why are you even making such a fuss? You should be in my arms right now, fast asleep."  
"Oh come on Princess. Let's just get something to eat and then we can still go back to bed."  
Brown eyes looked at his, pleading and Paul couldn't resist anymore.  
"Alright, but I'm taking you by your word. After breakfast it's back into bed,” he finally agreed.  
"Sure, but first you have to tell me where you put my clothes."

"Don't start with that again. I don't have them. What do you even need them for?"  
"Paul...?"   
"John...?"  
"You're really liking this, aren't you?"  
"In a way, yes."  
"You're mean to me, you know that?"  
"Hmm... And that's why you love me that much,” whispered Paul into his ear before he pressed little kisses onto it. Paul felt John’s soft lips wandering over his neck and then a slight bite.  
"That hungry?"  
"Hmm..." answered the older one, who suddenly didn't seem to be in a hurry anymore.

They stood there for a few more minutes, before Paul told John to get a shower, while he already went into kitchen. He started to make tea and toast and while waiting for it to finish, he took the last banana, that was laying on the table. Since he got together with John he couldn't live without those things anymore. Lucky for him, that his boyfriend was just as bad otherwise it would've been quite embarrassing. Just when he wanted to take another bite he heard John clearing his throat. Dark eyes were staring at him. Once again, John cleared his throat.  
"You're not just eating my last banana, are you?" he asked  
"YOUR banana?", came Paul’s incredulous reply.  
"Yes, mine. When I bought them a few days ago, you made fun of me and said you didn't need that monkey food." With a few steps John stood beside him and took the banana out of his hand. His eyes still focused on Paul’s.  
"Well... Ehm... I..."  
"You?"

John put his hand on Paul’s chest, his fingers caressing him. Now Paul had to gulp. Long forgotten, what he actually wanted to say just now. John pressed himself even more against him and let his hips go back and forth.  
"I'm waiting." Whispered John into his ear. He then let his tongue wander over the sensitive skin underneath.  
"What?" asked Paul, not sure what his boyfriend wanted.  
"You wanted to tell me, why you ate my last banana.", murmured John into his ear again. Paul didn't quite get how John was able to think about bananas right now.  
"Doesn't matter..." whined Paul, as he suddenly felt John’s fingers on his crotch, caressing him through the fabric of his boxers.  
"It does to me." Soft kisses were place on Paul’s neck, the hold onto his middle got stronger.   
"So?"  
"Seriously?", was all Paul could get out at the moment. He put his arms around John, his hands wandering over his back until they reached John’s bum. "Forget about that banana."  
"No, it's not that easy."

Suddenly John backed away from Paul and grinned at his confused boyfriend.  
"Come on, Johnny."  
"My banana."  
"Forget about it and continue where you just left off." Complained Paul and pulled John close again.  
"You think so?"  
"Yes."  
Paul couldn't even react before John had turned him around and pressed him against the counter. He could only moan when he felt his boyfriend's erection pressing against his bum.  
"Is this what you want?", he whispered into Paul’s ear. John pressed himself against Paul again and again.  
"Don't talk that much and do something."  
"I don't know if I want to. I quite like it like that."

"You really want it now, don't you? You want me to pull down your shorts and do it right here, am I right?"  
"Oh god, Johnny YES..."  
"I'm not sure if you deserve it, though."  
Paul leaned down a bit further, hoping John would get the hint.  
"I know what you're planning."  
"Then do it."  
"Forget it." said John and stepped back a little.  
"What? You can't be serious?", cried Paul  
"Yes I am. I told you I was hungry. And since you've already eaten..."

John turned around, poured himself a cup of tea and took a piece of toast, before he sat down at the table. Paul stared at him totally flabbergasted. How could he be so relaxed? His little problem was driving him crazy. Frustrated he grabbed some tea for himself and went into the living room. He just needed some distance right now. He shouldn't have provoked it though... He knew how his boyfriend reacted when it concerned his bananas. He was like a little monkey but when you steel his food, it'll turn into a full grown gorilla.  
Frustrated he stared into his cup and his hand, wandering over his thigh, was trembling slightly.

"You wouldn’t want to start without me, would you?"  
John put his hand over Paul's, took the cup and put it on the table then he pressed him into the cushions on the couch and sat on his lap.  
"I don't know..." Paul said, not knowing what he wanted or not.  
"But I do. I want you Paulie."  
And then there were lips on his, asking for more, which he was only too happy to give. He wanted it. Needed it.

The last bits of clothing were lost quickly. They had played around for too long, there was no patience left anymore.  
"Turn around baby." John whispered into his ear. The anticipation of what was to come clear in his voice. Paul could feel his boyfriend's erection against his ass again but it wasn't enough. He needed him closer. John seemed to feel that. In the next moment he pressed himself against Paul and slowly entered him. Thanks to last night’s events he was still prepared enough. Paul enjoyed every second of it. Yes, they might be eager but John still took his time to make sure he didn't hurt Paul. As soon as John was sure, that it was okay for Paul, he picked up on speed. Seemed to hit that spot in him with every thrust. When he felt John's fingers around his own erection, Paul couldn't keep it together anymore. Only a few thrusts later he felt how John came inside him as well.

Panting, they laid on the couch, still joined. Paul felt hands caressing him and lips pressing kisses onto his back. Silently they enjoyed the closeness and the love they felt for each other. After a while, John got up to clean them up a bit, before he took his boyfriend into his arms again.   
"Are you angry at me?" John's voice reached his ears.  
"I could ask you the same."  
"I'm not. Never was."  
"Even though I ate your last banana?" Paul grinned.  
"I think you paid me back for that. Besides..." John grinned back.  
"What?"  
"I know that you're gonna buy new one's tomorrow."  
"Oh you think so?"  
"I know it." John said pressing a kiss onto his lips. If he continued that way, this day would maybe still turn out the way he planned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love bottom!John stories but this had to be done.


End file.
